Trolls (species)
Trolls were a race of small creatures seen in the movie Trolls. Appearances and Variations General Appearance Trolls are small creatures with hair that can outstretch. They generally are small in stature and have long hair. Their bodies can be any colour as can their hair, though they can change their colour to blend in. They come in all sorts of shapes and sizes. A number of them have "Good luck gems" where their belly-button should be. There tends to be not much variation among each actual Tribe separate populations. Most designs of each Troll tribe are randomly generated by Dreamworks themselves. This is most likely to save time and money and it tends to extend to 2D animation as well. Large crowds of Trolls are made possible with the use of random generated Trolls wherein colour of hair, body and attire, as well as attire design, are simply swapped. Only named characters, or characters serving to be a focus of a scene are given heavy details. The most significant and consistent design change that occurs within the separate populations of Trolls, is the presence of eyelashes. The design of the eyelashes changes per population, but eyelashes normally indicate a female Troll. Males otherwise are only picked out by their lack of eyelashes. Exceptions are only given to "unique" designed characters such as Keith or Trollzart, who have eyelashes despite being male. In Kieth's case, the circumstances for having eyelashes is Dreamworks re-used Poppy's baby model for his character, and Kieth is a green version of baby Poppy. Population Variations variants are also based on tribe; *Pop trolls are the based on the 1980s toyline of "Trolls". *Funk trolls have four legs and long necks. *Classical trolls have wings and puffy hair, resembling a cherub. *Rock trolls generally resemble Pop Trolls but are a lot more wild looking with aggressive appearances. *Country trolls often are centaur-like with four hooves and a tail. *Techno trolls are aquatic with dark bodies covered in bright neon markings. 865E7B6B-916B-427F-AA2E-02226F517601.jpeg|Pop Trolls Screenshot 2019-08-12-14-56-00.png|Funk Trolls Classical trolls.png|Classical Trolls Roccktrolls.png|Rock Trolls Screenshot 2019-08-12-14-59-20.png|Country Trolls C45E7066-3C2E-4D95-883C-D209DB646A88.jpeg|Techno Trolls Misc. Variations Glitter Trolls Glitter Trolls are a natural variant seen so far only among the Pop Trolls. Trolls may be dashed in glitter, such as the few flicks of Glitter on Queen Poppy's cheeks. However, these Trolls are easily identified by their completely glittery bodies as well as their metallic hair. These Trolls fart Glitter and it will fall off from time to time when they dance. These Trolls seem to prefer to be completely naked, with exceptions such as Gia Grooves. They shine light off of their bodies and are essentially a walking Disco Ball. In Trolls multiple Glitter Trolls hung from the ceiling together to to produce even larger Disco ball effects. As evidenced by Tiny Diamond also being a Glitter Troll, their Glittery skin is also inheritable. In The Beat Goes On episode Glitter Loss Guy Diamond looses his Glittery sheen after a scrubber pod scrubs the glitter off of him he is left as just a normal grey troll with metallic hair. The Scrubber pods should, had Guy Diamond not interfered, just buffed his body to brighten his natural sheen. The glittery sheen of a Glitter Troll can be restored by an artefact known as The Fountain of Glitter. However, a Glitter Troll who becomes too full of themselves after bathing in it can shine dangerous bright, so bright it sets things on fire. Resulting in them having to maintain a level of humbleness to keep a reasonable shine, though a little bit of ego must be maintained to keep the Glitter. Guy Diamond claims in "Glamping" that as a Glitter Troll, or rather THE Glitter Troll, they are all about living the high-life and being fantastic. Guy has made attempts for the other non-Glitter Trolls to experience what it is like to be a Glitter Troll. In BlankDay he proposes a day of celebration wherein normal Trolls get to experience life as a Glitter Troll for one day, while in Weekend at Diamond's he invents a device that allows trolls to fart like a Glitter Troll. GuyDiamonddiscoball.png|A single Glitter Troll (Guy Diamond) shining light off of himself and acting as a Discoball. 4glittertrolls.png|4 Glitter Trolls forming a Discoball 2glittler.png|2 Glitter Trolls forming a Discoball Fuzzlings thumb|right|Did you find the Impostor? Did you find the impostor? Did you find the Impostor? Fuzzlings is the type of Troll whose name applies to Trolls like Fuzzbert. These strange Trolls are seen only living among the Pop Trolls. They essentially are just a fluff of hair with two legs sticking out of the bottom and nothing else. They make strange noises but cannot speak and are otherwise silent. They have the ability to store a lot of items in their hair, like large numbers of other Trolls. Also, in The Imposter Branch goes to shake hands with Fuzzbert only to pull Fuzzberts hair while looking for an impostor Troll, only for Fuzzbert to pull Branch into his hair as a response. Once inside he is approached by 3 other Fuzzlings who ask him in digital noise "How you found the Impostor?", clearly annoyed he pulled Fuzzbert's hair. They appear to have been fully aware they know there is a impostor among the Trolls and there certainly not one among them. He then appears outside of another Fuzzling. Biology Reproduction Not much is known about how the Trolls reproduce as of available information. Though children do have parents, normally both a male and female Troll, little details are given on the Troll reproduction process. This is mostly because of the fact the Trolls franchise itself is aimed at children. thumb|right|Tiny Diamond's egg The only currently witnessed birth is from Guy Diamond, who gave birth to Tiny Diamond despite being male. Tiny was birthed from Guy's hair and hatches out of a sliver egg moments later. Tiny inherited all of Guy's looks, but his style of music is different from his father's. These variations of the basic 6 Troll tribes are natural occurrences that occur over time. Also, just because a parent has a preference for one genre of music, their offspring won't necessarily inherit it. In The Giver from The Beat Goes On!, Cooper tells Poppy his life-story beginning with "Darkness... Then I emerge from the womb...", Implying that child birth may be different between different Troll populations. This also implies Funk trolls are Viviparous, compared to Pop Trolls like Guy Diamond that are Oviparous. Predators Due to their diminutive size, the Trolls are subject to being prey to a number of larger Fauna, as well as at least one population once fearing being eaten by Bergens. The Trolls are not top of their food chain and have to be wary of any animal capable of eating them. Troll Culture The series has mostly focused on Pop Trolls and thus only their culture has been explored in depth. Collectively, Troll culture is generally based on song and dance, all trolls no matter what their origin like to dance and sing. The style of music varies per heritage and variations of their culture have occurred over time. Within these tribes sub-variants of music have formed loosely based on that culture for example Guy Diamond, a Pop Troll, gives birth in Trolls World Tour, a Hip-hop Troll. To each Troll, a Troll of a different variant can seem alien-like. As King Peppy notes, the other Tribes "don't dance like us and don't sing like us". Screenshot 2019-07-21-14-55-19.png|A clash of cultures; Queen Poppy, a Pop Troll and Barb, a Rock troll FakeRockers.png|"Rainbows, Unicorns, everything nice! Brush your Teeth!"... Pop Trolls attempting to pass as Rock Trolls Trolls are generally care-free and friendly towards their own kind, but some aggression is displayed to other Tribes and the Tribes do clash in their ideology. As seen in the trailers for Trolls World Tour Poppy's first reaction to Country Trolls is to note "the Country Trolls look friendly". Pop Trolls are mostly friendly themselves, but soon find out moments later the Country Trolls are quite unfriendly towards strangers. Barb also displays a desire for Rock music to be the dominate music among the Trolls to the point of going out of her way to rid the world of everything but her own cultures style of music. The other Tribes don't seem to understand the overall culture of other Tribes, as when Satin and Chenille attempt disguises of these Trolls, they show misunderstanding of the other Trolls styles. It is implied that the ability for different Tribes to get along has always existed, as Cooper a Funk Troll lived among the Pop Trolls for years without them even knowing he was a Funk Troll or where he came from. Subcultures of Trolls have also developed over time that don't fit in with the 6 main Troll Tribes. Troll Abilities The trolls have the ability to outstretch their hair to use as an extra limb for hanging from trees, for camouflage (as seen when Poppy used her hair to hide her and her father from Chef) or even to make light ( as seen when Poppy used her hair to seem like fire when she and Branch were sneaking into the castle). Trolls can also change the color of their hair, as the Snack Pack was able to do this when they used their hair as a makeshift wig for Bridget the Bergen. The Pop Trolls use their hair to make their homes out of, so Troll hair is quite strong and endurable. Eating a Troll grants the feeling of happiness to Bergens. Pinky Promise A Pinky Promise is when two Trolls lock their smallest fingers, one Troll having made a promise to another. The Promise lets out a wave of energy to signal the promise is now in effect. The promise cannot be broken once made. In Trolls World Tour, Queen Poppy makes a promise with Biggie no harm will come to him. Currently it is both unknown if she will keep her promise or what happens when a promise is broken due to the movie having yet to be released. Trivia thumb|right|[[Trolls Holiday "Love Train" worm hole scene]] *Their designs are based on elements of the various Troll toys that became popular in the 1990s. **Funk trolls are based on a Toy giraffe Troll. **Many of the toylines by Russ had gems for bellybuttons which is where the presence of the gems on Trolls in the Dreamworks Trolls come from. **Trolls Holiday pays homage to the toys that inspired the film, as Poppy and her friends venture through a "Worm hole" they change to look like the toys. *The 6 Troll Tribes have influences from mythology; **The Pop Trolls are loosely based on elves - though the term "Elves" is considered a racial slur to them and they find it very offensive. **The Techno Trolls are loosely based on Merfolk. **The country Trolls are loosely based on Centaurs. **The Classical Trolls are based on cherubs. Category:Characters Category:Trolls Category:Article Stubs Category:Species